Fallen Angel
by PiyokochandeArimasu
Summary: apa yg terjadi jika seorang calon malaikat jatuh ke bumi dan tepatnya ke sekolah Rikkai daigo fuzoku? Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh para tennis regular rikkai? oot dan ooc didalam nya XD


PRINCE OF TENNIS FICT

Summaries : apa yg terjadi jika seorang calon malaikat jatuh ke bumi dan tepatnya ke sekolah Rikkai daigo fuzoku? Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh para tennis regular rikkai?

Pairing : OC x all character

Writer note :agak mary sues...kagak apa2x okay XP

Not a one shot story!

About Original Character

Name : Sayu (Monica the angel of freedom)

Age :?

Look like : longer golden hair , sapphire eyes , white wings

Costume : baju gothic seperti suigintou from err...rozen maiden

Sifat : ceroboh , agak lemah untuk berpikir , selalu membela teman , gampang tersenyum , sopan , selalu menyusahkan sanada dan juga tezuka (rasain kalian berdua xD)

OC 2

Name : Freyja Freia (Mikhail the angel of heaven)

Age : ?

Look like : mirip asbel trinity blood dengan rambut putih yang panjang dan mata hitam nya plus kacamata ,dengan sayap putihnya

Costume : Mirip costume Frau dari 07-Ghost tapi warna hitam

Weapon : selalu bawa pistol perak dan juga kalung salib nya

**Seven Heaven**

"sekarang kau mengerti sayu?" tanya laki-laki bersayap yg memakai kacamata itu sambil serius menatap gadis didepanya , gadis depanya tersenyum manis dan menganguk

"ya sensei...aku harus kedunia manusia untuk belajar memahami mereka kan?" tanya gadis itu polos

"betul sekali ini adalah kesempatan baik untuk mu suapaya lebih mengetahui tugas mu sebagai malaikat sendiri" kata laki-laki itu menegaskan tugas sang gadis sambil memberikan nya beberapa nasehat

"baiklah sensei..kalau begitu aku pamit dulu...aku harus pergi kedunia itu.."

"ya...hati-hati sayu!"

"baik sensei"

Gadis itu pun segera membuka gerbang besar didepan nya , gerbang itu adalah gerbang batas antara dunia manusia dan dunia akhirat . tampaknya sayu sangat grogi apalagi ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melakukan ini . tapi ia segera melenyapkan rasa grogi dan takutnya itu dan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung masuk ke gerbang itu..

Awalnya laki-laki berkacamata itu cuek-cuek saja saat yuki pergi tapi 5 menit kemudian...

1..

2..

3...

"AMPOEN SUMPEL! Aku lupa memberi nya kekuatan untuk merubah ingatan seseorang supaya dia bisa tinggal dibumi! Kalau dia belum dikasih pasti dia belum bisa transformasi ke bentuk manusia ! adooooooooohh bagaimana mana ini onde monde? Bisa-bisa kami-sama menbghukum ku! Lagi pula aku khawatir dengan nasib anak itu...! sayuuuuuuuuu tunggu!" laki-laki berkacamata itu segera ikut masuk ke gerbang itu menyusul sang gadis yang sudah masuk duluan

**Earth , Japan Kanagawa – Rikkai Daigo Fuzoku Gakuen**

Seperti biasa di rikkaidai...situasi yg tak pernah berubah akaya yg latihan dengan emosinya yg tak terkontrol , bunta yg malas-malasan sambil tak sengaja tertidur yg membuat sanada menghukumnya lari 50 putaran , yukimura yg hanya santai-santaian minum teh dan tak ikut latihan , yagyuu yg menmani yukimura dalam pesta 'teh' nya itu , renji yg sibuk menulis data pemain dari sekolah yg akan mereka hadapi minggu depan , dan jackal yg latihan bersama niou .

Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari langit , semua yg ada di lapangan tennis terheran-heran , semakin dekat hal yg jatuh itu semakin keras suaranya membuat semua orang dilapangan panik seketika . ketika sanada bermaksud untuk lari dari tempat bersama anggota regular yg lain nya tiba-tiba sesuatu dari langit...bersayap..terlihat oleh sanada yg berada di lapangan , karena panik akan keadaan si gadis tersebut sanada segera mencoba untuk menangkapnya...dan HAP di tangkaplah tubuh kecil gadis itu ke pelukan sanada yg kaget saat melihat keseluruhan anggota badan nya...

Dia sangat cantik...kulitnya terlihat begitu putih samar-samar dingin seperti salju , mata sappphire nya yg begitu jernih , tapi yang mengagetkan adalah...OH TUHAN DIA PUNYA SAYAP!

Sanada hanya terdiam speechles

Yukimura tersenyum menikmati reaksi sanada

Akaya hanya bisa bengong

Jackal sangat kaget

Yagyuu hanya terdiam (sweatdrop)

Renji menulis dicatatan nya seperti biasa sambil agak shock

Niou terdiam muka nya memucat seakan seperti iblis yg bertemu tuhan

Bunta terkejut sekaligus terkesima dengan kecantikan nya

"ne..sanada..apa yg harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya yukimura sambil tersenyum palsu

"mungkin kita harus membawanya ketempat yg aman...jika seseorang melihat gadis ini , gadis ini akan menjadi topik yg panas " kata sanada sambil menghela nafasnya

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yg sama kali ini semua anggota terlihat lebih panik lagi , kalau yg pertama datang malaikat mungkinkah sekarang iblis yg datang? Pikir mereka semua ketakutan tetapi yukimura melihat sosok laki-laki bersayap seperti gadis yg bersama sanada dengan rambut putih dan kacamatanya terlihat sangat resah .

Saat sampi dipermukaan para regular langsung sedikit menjaga jarak dengan laki-laki itu tapi laki-laki itu berusaha mengejar mereka dan mendekati sanada sambil berteriak

"!" teriak laki-laki itu dengan nada yg cemas

"sayu?" heran sanada mendengarnya

"ah! Syukurlah dia selamat..! oi sayu bangunlah!" kata laki-laki itu sambil berusaha membangunkan gadis di pangkuan sanada , gadis itu punperlahan-lahan membuka matanya , ia sangat kaget ketika melihat wajah orang yg ia tak kenal ia pun segera bangun dan mendorong sanada.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Si-siapa kalian?" tanya gadis itu "dan...sensei? kenapa anda disini?" tanya orang yg dipanggil sayu dengan bodohnya

"aku disini karena aku lupa memberimu kekuatan untuk berubah menjadi manusia ! lagi pula mana bisa kau hidup dengan sayap itu?" kata laki-laki itu sambil marah

"o-oh! Iya aku lupa!" jawab nya polos

"sayu...sayu..-sigh- baiklah sekarang aku akan merubah mu menjadi manusia." Katanya ia pun segera membisikan mantra dan tiba-tiba sayap yg berada di tubuh sayu menghilang seketika

"huwaaaaaa terimakasihhhhhhhhh sensei!"

"ya sama-sama dan kau juga bisa berubah ke Angel form dengan kekuatan mu yg baru" kata laki-laki itu...anggota rikkaidai hanya bisa terdiam shock melihat hal itu apalagi sanada mukanya pucat pasi ..tak ada satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya

"oh ya sayu"

"ya?"

"kau harus berterimakasih pada mereka yg menangkap mu ketika kau jatuh..kalau tidak kau tidak akan hidup" kata laki-laki berkacamata sambil tersenyum keanggota tennis rikkaidai

Sayu pun mendekati mereka dan membungkukan badan dan tersenyum kepada mereka

"terimakasih telah menyelamatkan ku! Dan maaf um...tadi mendorong mu.." kata sayu malu menatap sanada yg hanya terdiam

"oh ya..namaku sayu, aku adalah calon malaikat yg ditugas kan ke bumi. Salam kenal semuanya!" kata sayu sopan sambil membungkukan badan nya lagi

"oh ya sayu orang yg menjadi target mu kali ini adalah orang yg memakai topi itu" kata freyja sambil tersenyum

Sanada kaget ketika sayu mendekatinya , sayu pun memberikan tangan nya supaya ia dapat berdiri dan tersenyum

"jadi kau ya...master ku.." kata sayu dengan nada lembut "perkenalkan nama ku sayu ..mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi Angel Guide mu dan tinggal bersamamu..untuk sekarang dan dan kedepanya mohon bantuanya!"

...

"APA?" sahut para regular dengan muka shocknya

To be continued


End file.
